The Silver Prince
by dragoncaller45
Summary: Time is altered as a new hero is born into the RWBY-verse, follow his story as he meets the gang, finds love, and changes fate with the power to create planets...or destroy them
1. Chapter 1 The new 'Hero'

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry bout that btw I was...actually I got nothing I had nothing to write on, so sorry 'bout that. Anywho I'm resetting, yes RESETTING, this story as well as working on a few new ones which will be including the following anime Naruto, RWBY, Nanatsu no Taizai(The Seven Deadly Sins), Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan), and Star Wars(Don't judge me), just to name a few, so anyways, ENJOY!**

 _Our story begins, in a castle corridor...with a Beowulf…a six_ THOUSAND _year old Beowulf that is, but a Beowulf nonetheless. Most Beowulf's lived in the wild's and/or the dilapidated cities that had been destroyed by their Grimm siblings. But not this one, this one had been unlucky enough that a couple hundred years after reaching sentience it was found by_ her _, by 'The Mother of Grimm', and, due to said sentience, he was taken back to her home_ **(Read:Castle)** _to become a servant. Why you may ask? Well...you'll soon find out, but now… to really begin_

' _Why do_ I _have to wake him up?'_ As padded feet move closer to the large regal looking door at the end of the hall our old little Beowulf is grumbling to himself as he goes to do his job, and wake up the Young Master. With either no regard for the boys privacy, a sheer lack of not caring, or having this be so routine...the Beowulf didn't bother with an attempt at a knock and simply opened the door with a sigh, he moved up the steps leading to the bed, for it was on a raised platform, and did the only thing that woke _him_ up...headbutted him on the head as hard as he could. And then left in a slight daze.

Said young master responded to the wake up with a thumbs up and a, "Thank's." All he got back was a growl and slamming door. And with that our hero-' _Nah, nah, nah,_ that _I ain't'_ -PROTAGONIST is revealed. As the silk sheets slide off of him we see that he has taken after his mom with his red hair with black tips. However he took after his mother with the white streaks in his hair and his eye, as in his right eye was a blood red while his left was a silver to rival his mom's.

 **-One P.O.V. switch and dressing and morning routine montage later-**

' _Uuuuuuuuugh…why did I have to get up this early? Is something important happening that I don't know about?'_ With a lazy push, I opened the double doors which led to the dining hall to the sight of a spine shivering occurrence **(A/N: to him anyway)** , my mothers were kissing at the table... _again_. "Ew, mom, mother, cut it out...that's gross." They, thankfully, separated and had the decency to blush as their brains came out of 'mush mode' as I called it.

"Sorry darling it's just, well we're so excited for todaybecauseyougettofinallygoandmeetyoursistersandgottoBeaconjustlikeI-"

"MOM! Your semblance speaking, again."

"Oh...sorry."

"What she was _trying_ to say was that we're excited because you finally get to go to Beacon and meet her half of the family…I'll never approve of that uncle of yours."

"Salem! Qrow if fine...ish." Yep, that's my mother's for you, Summer, the hyper happy one who can't stop making noise. And Salem, the calm collected one who helped me learn to be a 'proper' prince.

"Oh…that's today…CRAPBASKETS!" In a burst of speed worthy of his mom's semblance I booked it to the armory before running to the front door with my sword in hand, or would it be on hip…oh well, with a kiss on the cheek from both I grabbed my pre-packed bag and ran for the portal connecting this dimension to the human one, ' _This is gonna be awesome...right?'_

 _It was going to be interesting at least._

 **-Several hours of sprinting and enjoying the literal new world later-**

*Huff, huff* "So. TIRED!" ' _Well I made it to the city at least…now then, where's the airship dock?'_

 _Whether fate was smiling on him, or luck was helping him out, he would NEVER understand how he found_ them _so-damn fast_.

"Come'n sis we're gonna be late for the airships!" *Smack, thud*

' _Did I just get bowled over by a buxom blond?/Did I just bowl over Ruby's mom? Wait WHAT!?'_

"...Ow?"

"Oh, you're not...OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's fine…do you know where the airship dock is?"

"Yeah…anyway, what's your name...because I assume you're going to Beacon, not much else is happening today."

"It's Silver...Silver Rose."


	2. Chapter 2 Entrance annoyance?

**A/N: I'm making the new chapter now…and well, I'm conflicted. SOOOOO, i'm leaving the choice to…YOU GUYS/GALS! THAT'S RIGHT BABAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We're getin a vote goin! NOW, should i make this a crossover? That's the vote. Also, yes, yes I DID do that with his team. Now, LETS START THE FANFICTION SHALL WE?!**

 **-Ozpin's office-**

Ozpin was doing his normal morning routine on the first day of the year. Sitting in his chair, drinking tea, -for he hated coffee- and watching the students get off of the airships…unfortunately that would not be continuing today.

* **boom**.* _'hm...day one and there's already a hole in the courtyard...that's a new record'_

"OZZZZZZZZPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!"

 _'_ _Oh dear, Glynda thinks i did something wrong.'_

 **-Earlier, the siblings-**

"ROSE?!"

"Nice to meet you to…" Silver deadpanned

"ROSE?!"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Forgive her, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Ah, I see."

It was then that the blond one recovered with a half question half demand, "Sooooooo, Rose...how...?"

"It's my mom's surname, I can't tell you anymore."

"But…mom died!"

"…sure." And with that he was gone.

 **-Several minutes later-**

 ***kaboom*** ** _'_** _What was that? Probably the blonde one…really got to learn her name.'_

 **-At the cliffs, the next day-**

Silver, against all of his training, was ignoring Ozpin. And for good reason, after he spilled the beans on partners, both Ruby and Yang -He spied on his possible sister(s), sue him- had death glared him into near oblivion. Fortunately, he caught the tail end of the 'being launched' part, so he was prepared for the, inevitable, take off. Eyes already locked to the objective. _'But the real question, show off, or get a partner, show off, partner, show, partner. Scratch that, partner, and walk. Show off, and fly. Rephrase_ that, _land, and risk getting caught/questioned by sister(s). or fly, and be questioned by the headmaster, or –Mother forbid-_ **Goodwitch** _…walk it is.'_ The sudden feeling of being –without flinching, he could proudly admit- launched through the air snapped him out of his recently ended internal struggle. He tried to keep his landing discreet, he really did, but when you can _choose_ how hard to hit the ground while taking _no_ damage despite the speed chosen…you HAVE to send up a dust cloud like a badass. No other options are acceptable. Damn, now he'd have to run seeing as every other trial-student knew where he was, how…troublesome…yes, troublesome seemed accurate.

 **-One boring ass sprint later-**

 _'_ _That was boring, fast, AND I STILL HAVE NO PARTNER!'_ he was, however, proven wrong when not two seconds later a boy in a hoodie showed up, via teleport, two inches away from Silver's face, with creepy eyes _screaming_ mischief…Damnit.

"Heya." Oh… _oh._ He was a cheeky teleporter… _Damnit_. "Name's Sans. Come on, give your new partner a hand shake." ***Que fart noise*** Correction, he was a teleporting **comedian** _…DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

 **-One walk and talk towards the cliff later-**

Silver, was like his Mom. He could give credit where credit was due. So _apparently,_ his partner's choice of weapon, were knives, made of bones…yep. Interestingly enough, they were not only effective, but a surprisingly smart choice for a person of, his… _taste_. He made the tricky little things by capturing Grimm, then using P. dust which, as it suggests, preserves things, fuses them with claws/fangs/other sharpened Grimm skeletal objects, kills the Grimm, keeps the bones, and has the perfect anti-Grimm weapon. Smart comedian. Unfortunately…my luck is always awful, hence my partner. So we -of course- ran into What looked to be a group of 10 as which include my sisters…who were being chased by a veritable swarm of Griffons, a Nevermore, and a Deathstalker…and they alll looked too old to control, mother damnit. Whelp…time to go to work.

 **-COMBAT STYLE ACTIVATE-**

By the time Silver was using his semblance to fly, his sword was drawn and thirsting for blood…ashes?...SCREW IT! the first Griffon was bisected with a horizontal spin which took out two nearby ones corresponding wings I used its rapidly degrading corpse as a shield from the Nevermore's arrow-like feathers before shooting of too lop off the next one's head split another in half and kick one into the nevermore as it went by. It was by then the rest of said Griffon swarm focused on him, oh dear. This would be tedious. Sans, as well as two of the others began to shoot griffons that they thought got too far away or were going to sneak up on me, hm, as if! Where was I, oh yes murder. The next three rushed simultaneously, smarter than average…but nowhere near enough. They were dropped via crushed wings. Man gotta love semblances. Onwards! The next fell to a stab through the throat, the next bisected from snout to tail, then decapitation, a stab there, several spins and 13 dropped. Slowing for a moment to check on the others was a mistake, all of them rushed at once which, unsurprisingly, pushed me onto the defensive as I had to look for the smallest shifts to get a warning before parrying without looking. I occasionally would get one or two, which probably looked odd. Just suddenly 1-2 corpses would fall out of this…blob and disintegrate before falling halfway. FOCUS! Ok. No. One cut my cloak. HELL. NO! time to end this, it'll hurt but I'm pissed now. "PULSE!" like a wave they flew back, only a couple seconds before they reorient themselves. It'll be enough. Wait…wait…wait…NOW! "ASTROID CREATION!" the small black orb pulled the griffons, who stupidly charged right back at me, as well as a LOAD of rocks which created, roughly, an asteroid…this'll be a bitch to explain…oh well, time to finish "CRUSH!" annnnnnnd its imploded, good. I'm take a na-

 **-COMBAT STYLE DIACTIVATE-**

Needless to say, everyone baring Ozpin and a barely holding on Glynda joined him a few seconds later.


End file.
